dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aurora
Aurora '''is a character in the fanfic The Gluttonous Dragon. She spends her time sleeping, wandering around Kuoh, browsing music stores, and eating at cafes. Aurora is a reincarnated Devil, serving as the Queen of Sena Yaegaki. She lives with Eva and Prosopida. Appearance Aurora has the appearance of a young woman, perhaps in her mid-twenties. She has light skin, long blond hair and violet eyes. Although her ears are usually concealed, they are pointed like Kuruoshi's. Her halo, which is always out but can only be seen when she allows it to be seen, resembles a set of violet wings. Her breasts are rather large, and her figure occasionally draws everyone's attention. Despite having only one set of Devil wings, she has three sets of Fallen Angel wings. While her Devil wings have no difference from others, her Fallen Angel wings are a bright amethyst instead of black and glow a faint violet. For her combat attire, she wears a a blue cloak over a white dress, white high heels with gold heels and buckles, and a white veil over her head. Her casual clothing consists of a plain white hoodie jacket over a black shirt, short shorts, and purple sneakers. She also has another set of casual clothing that consists of a white shirt, blue jeans, white high heels with gold buckles, and a long grey coat. Screenshot (37).png|Full Appearance Screenshot_(12).png|Casual Attire 1 Screenshot (75).png|Casual Attire 2 Personality Aurora is calm and kind, always willing to listen to her comrades. She is willing to stop what she is doing and help her fellow peerage members and allies. However, she is socially awkward, so she tries her best to communicate without being unnecessarily blunt or making mistakes. Despite sometimes being emotionally detached, Aurora tries to connect to others, though she usually has trouble. Even in spite of this, she always does her best. But once one gets through her awkwardness, Aurora is very affectionate and caring, like a mother. In combat, however, she becomes serious and focuses completely on her objectives. She does not play with her opponents, nor does she overestimate her skills. However, she has a slight tendency to underestimate her opponents. History Aurora was once one of the strongest Angels in Heaven, but was banished some time after the Great War for becoming lazy. She joined the Grigori, where she somehow managed to obtain one of the highest positions despite doing virtually nothing aside from sleeping, eating, and staying clean. She would only do the minimum amount of work required and speak only when necessary. When she was tasked with watching over Sena, Aurora fell asleep almost instantly, telling Sena she didn't care what she did as long as she didn't wake her up or cause any trouble. Over time, however, she eventually warmed up to the girl, spending more time with her and taking her responsibilities seriously. One day, Aurora felt tired of her position in the Grigori and asked to join Sena's peerage. Fortunately, Sena accepted the offer and made Aurora her Queen. Powers and Abilities '''Light-Based Attacks: Aurora can create and throw spears of light. As one of the strongest Fallen Angels, Aurora is skilled enough to create several light spears at once. Additionally, she can turn light into other forms of attacks, such as missiles and bullets, expelling light rings away from her body, creating a field of light shards, and defensive barriers. Explosions: By focusing her magic, Aurora can create explosions. Enhanced Senses: As a Fallen Angel/Devil hybrid, Aurora's senses are far superior to a human's. Enhanced Stamina: As a Fallen Angel/Devil hybrid, Aurora has more stamina than the average human athlete. Enhanced Strength: As a Fallen Angel/Devil hybrid, Aurora is much stronger than the average human. Enhanced Speed: As a Fallen Angel/Devil hybrid, Aurora is much faster than the average human. Flight: As a Fallen Angel/Devil hybrid, Aurora can fly using her wings. Trivia *Aurora is based on Lucifer from Monster Strike. *She has no birthday. *Aurora's record for longest time sleeping is three days, sixteen hours, forty-seven minutes, and fifty seconds. *Aurora was cast out of heaven for the sin of sloth. *In the alignment system, Aurora would be considered True Neutral. *Aurora joined Sena's peerage partly out of affection for Sena, but mostly to no longer have to do a lot of work, like she was required to do in her position in the Grigori. *Her theme song is "broKen NIGHT" by Aimer. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils